My Endless Love
by OfflineForever
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!Another Troypay and Ryella story. I hope you like it. I have a sequel ready when I'm done, so don't worry. ZASHLEY TROYPAY and LUNESSA RYELLA WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This is going to be a **Troypay** and **Ryella** story. It is going to be called "I Love You" and I know the sequel to it which I will make AFTER I finished this one. So stay tuned!!! And hope that you like my story. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE EXTRA CHARACTER, which I will tell you. BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Go to my profile and read if you can!!! Also, my profile will have the website for the trailer. MY YOUTUBE USERNAME IS XxmichelletoxX!!!!

**Hope you like my story and the sequel!!!!**

-Tootles, Michelle-


	2. Sharpay's POV

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Two: Sharpay's POV**

Dear Diary,

It has been 1 week since my mom died. Nothing has really changed. My life is really bad. I wish that everyone knew my other side, not my Ice Queen side. I hope my life would get better.

Tootles, Sharpay **(A/N: This is Sharpay's nice side.)**

-1 week later-

Dear Diary,

Still my life is still the same. Mostly at school. I hope it will change soon, but that would make East High very weird. Ryan is still the same. He is babbling about "Gabriella" again. But of course, she is going out with Troy Bolton. So same as usual.

Tootles, Sharpay.

-1 week later- **(A/N: Don't worry, this is the last week.)**

Dear Diary,

I think that this is the last time I'm going to write in my diary. When my life gets better, maybe I'll write more. So good-bye. For now, I mean.

Tootles, Sharpay.

**I know that this was like a really short, but I promise, I will make it or little longer. I will update soon. Maybe 2 days from now. We'll see. Stay tuned.**

**Next chapter: Gabriella's Suspicions**

**---Tootles, Michelle--- **


	3. Gabriella's Suspicions

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Three: Gabriella's Suspicions**

-East High-

Sharpay and Ryan had just arrived at East High. They walked inside the doors and of course, they always dressed alike. That is sorta cool cause they are twins. Sharpay walked up to her pink locker, which was different from everyone else's. She opened her locker and saw all the pictures of her mom. She felt that she was about to cry. She took the pictures and ran to the auditorium, which was where she likes to be alone. Gabriella saw and walked after her. Sharpay ran to the first row, near the stage, pulled her knees up to her chin, and cried.

'Huh, Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, is crying? Was I dreaming? Maybe I should ask Ryan?' Gabriella thought it over and nodded to herself.

She went to find Ryan, which was not really hard cause he was at his locker. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Why was Sharpay inside the auditorium?"

"Umm, I don't know. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Why was she crying?"

Ryan paused for a moment and stared at her, not blinking.

'How am I going to tell her about that? Sharpay will kill me if I told anyone about her 'other' side.'

Gabriella looked at him, curiously,

"Hello?" She waved her hand, in front of his face, "Ryan…are you there?"

He snapped out of his lala land and looked at her, "What?"

"Why was Sharpay crying? She looked so sad, I feel bad for her."

"Okay, time for confession…"

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I won't tell you the rest. You have to wait for about 2 or 3 days. I'm sorry, but I love cliffhangers. They make it so mysterious.**

**R&R!!! Read and Review!!! It will make SO happy.**

**Next Chapter: Ryan's Confession**

**-Tootles, Michelle-**


	4. Ryan's Confession

**I really can't believe that I am doing this, but I will give you the next chapter. Right about NOW!!! I'm so nice.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Four: Ryan's Confession**

_Previously:_

"_Okay, time for confession…"_

"The real reason that Sharpay was crying was that our mom died," Ryan said, slowly.

Gabriella gasped and put a sad look on.

"Your mom died? I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"And I have another thing to confess," said Ryan, as he took a deep, DEEP breath.

"Wait… did one of your family die?" Gabriella asked, with a confused and worried look.

"No… it's about me. I really like you. You can ask Sharpay. I always babbled about you. It drives Sharpay nuts," said Ryan, really out of breath.

Gabriella had teary eyes that wanted to drop after that, but she manage to talk; "I like you, too."

'YES!!! She likes me back!!!' yelled Ryan inside his head.

Ryan let out a huge smile and said; "You do?"

Gabriella nodded. Ryan looked around to see if anyone was around and saw that everyone went to class. He took another deep breath, to himself, and leaned in. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. **(A/N: YAY!!! Ryella finally starts, but I made Gabriella cheat on Troy. Oh well… Back to the story.) **To his luck, she was kissing back. They both had fireworks in their hearts and had a spark. So, Ryan in and Troy out. **(A/N: Sorry I had to do that.) **They both pulled apart and had a smile on their face.

"So, do you want to go out?" Ryan said, hopefully.

"Sure, but we have to get a plan to get Troy and Sharpay together. Or East High will think I'm cheating on Troy." Gabriella said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's true. We will talk about it tomorrow during our date."

"Sure, Ryan. I need to go to class. So see you tomorrow night?" said Gabriella.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night."

He gave her a peck on the lips and Gabriella gave him back one. They turned around and walked their separate ways to class. They both jumped up and down a little and settle down before anyone sees them.

**That was a little short, wasn't it? But I don't have that much ideas right now, but I will the rest of the chapters. Finally, Ryella starts and Troypay will start soon.**

**R&R!!! Read and Review!!!**

**Next Chapter: The Date and Plan A- Part 1**

**-Tootles, Michelle-**


	5. The Date and Plan A Part 1

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Five: The Date and Plan A- Part 1**

-Friday-

East High was boring the next day, but Ryan and Gabriella knew that their day would get better tonight. Sharpay was back to her regular self and tried not to show her 'other' side. Gabriella didn't kiss Troy that day cause she knew that her fireworks were gone and Ryan replaced them with **real** love. If Troy had loved her, he would have kissed her WAY before, but Ryan did as soon as he said that he loved her.

-7:00 PM-

DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!

Ryan rang the doorbell to Gabriella's house and his date opened it.

"Wow…" Ryan said as he saw her dress. It was black and had a flower in the middle. She carried a small black purse to match with it. And the shoes were black with diamonds on it. **(A/N: Go to my profile for the website for the picture.)**

"You ready?" said Gabriella, when she got everything ready.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go. What time do I have to bring you home?"

"It doesn't really matter cause my mom isn't home."

"Okay."

Ryan went to his car, hand-in-hand with Gabriella. They got in and drove to the restaurant.

-In The Car-

"So, where are we going?"

"Wait until we get there. I want it to be a surpise." said Ryan.

Gabriella giggled and turns on the radio. Everytime We Touch by: Cascada came on. They listened to the radio on the whole way there.

-At The Restaurant-

Gabriella gasped when she saw the restaurant. It was Olive Garden. **(A/N: I don't really know if there is Olive Garden in Albuquerque, but all the food is at there that is in this story. IT IS DELICIOUS!!! But expensive.)**

"Oh my god!!! You did this for me? You are the best boyfriend ever!!!"

She gave him a huge kiss and walked inside with him. They walked up to the waiter thing. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it is called.)**

"Your name, please?" said Romeo. **(One of my characters)**

"Evans." said Ryan.

"Okay. Come this way, please."

They followed the waiter to one of the MOST romantic booth. They sat down. Romantic music was on.

"I never have been to these restaurants before. Mostly because it was so expensive. How could you afford to pay this?"

Well, my dad is really rich. You should see our house. He told me to take you to go to this restaurant cause this is when mom and dad had there first date and his first love."

"Aww… so I'm your first love." said Gabriella, with love in her eyes.

"Yes," said Ryan, blushing.

They both look down, but look back up to that a waiter, Romeo, was walking to them.

"Excuse me, but may I take your orders?"

They both looked at their menus.

"I would have a Venetian Apricot Chicken and Strawberry Margarita." said Gabriella.

"And I would like to have the Steak Gorgonzola- Alfredo and Dr. Pepper." said Ryan.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food."

He took their menus and walked away to the back.

"So, what is the plan?" said Ryan.

"Oh, I was thinking of Plan A- Part 1 could be when I breakup with Troy. And we could go from there."

"Oh, good idea. And after you breakup with him, he could go home feeling bad, but he heard a crying sound that came from the auditorium. And he goes in there, and sees Sharpay. And they can continue on there." said Ryan, acting smart and brainiac for the first time.

"Ooh, smart idea. You are getting smart, aren't you?"

"Yep, but one problem. How can we get Sharpay inside the auditorium, crying?" said Ryan.

"Yeah, good point. But we'll talk about it later. Our food is coming out." Gabriella said, pointing to the waiter, holding their tray with food and drinks to their table.

"Okay, madam. Here is your Venetian Apricot Chicken and Strawberry Margarita." said Romeo as he gave her the plate and drink.

"Here, sir, is your Steak Gorgonzola- Alfredo and Dr, Pepper."

He finished giving their food and said, "Would you guys try our dessert side? For the lady are Torta di Chocolate and the gentlemen here is Chocolate Gelato."

"Sure. We will have that." said Ryan to the waiter.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I will come back out. Enjoy your food and drink."

He walked away and let the two lovebirds eat. When they finished eating, they started to talk again.

"I got a great idea. How about you breakup with Troy when it is like 10:00 AM cause that is mostly when Sharpay is in the auditorium. And I know she will cry."

"Okay, we'll go with that plan."

"Cool. You see, I am getting smarter."

"Yes, you are."

"So we start tomorrow, right?" said Ryan.

"Yep and we will go on telling the rest of our friends and East High."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella signaled that he could continue on.

"Do you want to do the Fall Musical with me? Not for competition. Just for fun."

"Aren't you doing it with Sharpay?" said Gabriella, confused.

"Yeah, but I know that when she gets together with Troy, she will sing with him."

"That is true. Okay I'll do it with you. Just for fun."

Ryan smiled and leaned in, kissing Gabriella on the lips. **(A/N: You see… Ryan makes a better boyfriend for Gabriella than Troy. He is getting smarter for her.) **They both pulled away, smiling at each other. They turned away and saw that the waiter was coming with their desserts.

"Okay, madam and sir. Here are your desserts, Torta di Chocolate and Chocolate Gelato. I hope you enjoy your food."

He walked away. Gabriella looked at her dessert.

"Yum, that looks good."

"Yeah, it does."

They ate their dessert and were so full they couldn't finish anything else. Ryan paid for the food and walked to the car.

-In The Car-

"Wow, I'm so full. Thanks, Ryan. For the best date ever."

"You welcome. I would do anything for my perfect girlfriend."

Gabriella giggled and listened to the radio. They went to Gabriella's house and gave her a kiss and went home.

"That was the best date ever!!!" said Ryan and Gabriella as they were inside their houses.

**Wow, that was one of the longest chapters. And the foods that they ordered are true if you went to Olive Garden. You could go to their website and it will tell you. AND I DO NOT OWN OLIVE GARDEN!!! I may be able to cook the food, but I don't own them. Hope you like my chapter.**

**R&R!!! Read and Review!!!**

**Next Chapter: Troy and Gabriella's breakup**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	6. Troy and Gabriella's Breakup

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this. I wanted to, but I wanted to do other things also. But my brain told me that I should work on it but my fingers said no, I want to rest. Oh, never mind. Here is the next chapter.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Six: Troy and Gabriella's Breakup**

Today was the day for Troy and Gabriella's breakup. Only Ryan and Gabriella know about it.

Gabriella was at her locker when someone covers her eyes.

"Troy," said Gabriella.

"Well, hi to you, too."

"Troy, we need to talk. In private."

"Okay," said Troy, worried about what it is about.

They went to the science room with all the plants and stuff.

Gabriella took a deep breath and said, "Troy, I want to break up."

"What? Why?" asked Troy, getting confused.

"Because I found someone else."

"Who?" said Troy, getting mad and still confused at the same time.

"That is not important right now. But you could find someone else to."

"Who?" Troy asked again.

"I'll tell you when it is the right time. Bye, Troy."

She stood up, but turned back at him and said, "I'm sorry."

She went to her next class, which it had Ryan in it.

BACK AT TROY

Troy walked outside the science room.

'_I've been dumped.'_ thought Troy.

He walked past the auditorium and but stopped. He had heard something.

**Ooh, I left you guys a cliffhanger. I love doing those. But I will be nice since it had been a long time since I've update. I will type the next chapter and update it. Please say thank you.**

**R&R!!! Read and Review!!! That will make me SO happy!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	7. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note**

**I need MORE reviews!!! If I get 10 or more reviews, I will update MUCH sooner. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks. And I am telling the truth. I will make the next chapter, but until then, PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!! I am trying to get 100 or more reviews. Thanks.**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	8. Sharpay's Song

**I am nice enough to give you guys the next chapter (this one), so please be nice to me. Thank you. And review.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Seven: Sharpay's Song**

_Previously On "The Endless Love":_

_He walked past the auditorium and but stopped. He had heard something._

Troy walked in the auditorium and saw a pink furry jacket and a pink purse. It means only one thing.

Sharpay Evans.

He tiptoed to one of the seats. He saw Sharpay walk up from her seat and walk to the piano.

She started to sing: **(A/N: This song is supposed to be for a boy, but I just wanted to put this song. And I DON'T own this song, I just LOVE it.)**

Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
Could've been my lover  
Everyday of my life  
Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
I'll never know what could've been  
On a cold and lonely night

The memories of our lovin'  
Still linger in the air  
Like the faded scent of your roses  
Stay with me everywhere  
Everytime I get my hopes up  
They always seem to fall  
Still what could've been  
Is better than what could never be at all

Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
Could've been my lover  
Everyday of my life  
Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
You can't know what could've been  
On a cold and lonely night

When she finished, she felt like crying again and she did. Troy saw her and felt that a tear fell from his eyes. He never knew that she ever felt this way. Maybe the ice had melted a long time ago, but no had notice. He stood up and walked up to her. Sharpay looked up and when she saw whom it is, she stood up and went to her stuff. But a hand stopped her on her wrist.

"What do you want?" said Sharpay, coldly.

"To talk. Did you write that song?"

"Yes. Is that all?" Sharpay said, getting impatient.

"No… Why were you crying?"

"Why do you care anyways, Bolton?! You have your perfect little girlfriend to care about." Sharpay said, turning around and walking away.

Troy stopped her again and looks deep into her eyes. The only thing he could see now is sadness and hurt. He made his heart broke from inside. He felt like his tears were about to drop.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why would I be?" She said, trying to control her tears, but she remembers her statement from before. "Shouldn't you be with Montez right now?"

"We broke up."

"Oh… and why do I care about your stupid love life?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, our "talk" is over. Bye."

She started to walk away, but was pulled back again.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm sorry, Shar."

"For what?" Sharpay said, completely confused.

"I don't really know. I just thought that I did something bad and I should apoligize first."

"Oh… Troy, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What?"

"The real reason that I am always acting like this all the time is that I don't want to show other people my nice side."

"Oh, would you show me your nice side?" said Troy, hopefully.

'_Wow, she has a nice side. Does she know that she has a HOT side, too? Hey Troy, get your head back into position. Wait… I can talk about her like that. Gabriella did tell me to find another girl. So I can talk about her like that.' thought Troy._

Sharpay went to her stuff and got out a notebook that said 'Sharpay's Nice Side'.

"Here it is."

Troy grabbed the notebook and started reading it. He was about to turn the page when Sharpay yelled out, "Wait, don't read that!!"

She took the notebook back and closed it.

"Why?"

"Because it tells me about the sports I play."

"Oh… Can I see it?" Troy asked with puppy dog eyes.

'_Man, I hate it when he does that to me.'_

"Fine," Sharpay said giving up.

She gave back the notebook and Troy turned the page. He had a 'Wow' face on. The sport she played was…

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. Okay thanks for the people that REVIEWED!!!! I am SO happy that you guys reviewed for me. It tells me that you WANT the rest of the story. I'm going to post the next chapter next for my BEST reviewers and reviewed a lot. If you can't review on the chapter, you can tell me the review on my profile, by clicking on "Send Message". THANKS YOU GUYS!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!**

**Next Chapter: A Surprising Confession**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	9. A Surprising Confession

**Hello, you guys. Again. I know that the last cliffhanger was VERY easy to figure out.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Eight: A Surprising Confession**

_Previously:_

"_Fine," Sharpay said giving up._

_She gave back the notebook and Troy turned the page. He had a 'Wow' face on. The sport she played was…_

"You play basketball."

"Yeah, but you were the first to know. Except my dad and Ryan."

"Oh… are you on a team?" Troy asked, interested. **(A/N: Of course, why wouldn't he be interested. It's basketball.)**

"Well, outside the school, I am. But in this school, no."

"You should ask Coach McKenzie if you can be on the team. You would be great."

"No thank you. It would freak the whole school out, so I will try out later. WAY LATER." She said, emphasis the words 'way later'.

"Well, do you want to do the fall musical with me?"

"Me? Do with you? You are asking me? I thought that you would NEVER ask that."

"Well, I know that it is out of the ordinary, but do you want to?"

"Sure, but don't you have Gabriella?" Sharpay said, totally forgetting that they broke up.

"We broke up, so I think we won't be singing together."

"Sure, I'll sing with you."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and leaning in, kissing Sharpay on the lips. He was surprised to see that she was kissing back. They pulled away with a smile on their faces.

"So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure. Pick me up at 7:00?"

"Definitely."

They both walked away with a smile on their faces. They just didn't know that someone was watching them.

"I told you that Sharpay was in there." said the boy after the happy couple left.

"I know that. And good job. They are now together." said the girl.

"Yeah, but how are we going to tell East High and the gang?" said the boy.

"Yeah, that is a problem. But don't worry, we will tell them soon enough."

"Okay. Let's get to class before the teacher thinks that we are skipping."

"Yeah. We both have the same class anyway."

"Come on."

They both walked off together.

**Hahaha, I never told you who it is. But I can tell you can get a clue that it is. If you read my chapters, you would have known.**

**Hint: The boy knew that Sharpay would be in the auditorium. And the girl just agrees with him.**

**Next Chapter: Gabriella Confessing To Troy**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! (If I have 30 reviews or more, I may put more chapters for this story and my other stories too.)**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	10. Gabriella Confessing To Troy

**I'm so nice to update this chapter for you guys. And hope you like my other chapter. It will have something to do in the sequel. CRAP!!! I just told you something. My bad. If I said crap a lot, it is because I always say when I'm mad or something. But I sometimes say crappers or just plain crap. But sorry if I do say it. But I HAVE TO GET MY DANG FINGERS OUT OF MOUSE AND START TYPING!!! Sorry…**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Nine: Gabriella Confessing To Troy**

_Previously:_

"_Yeah. We both have the same class anyway."_

"_Come on."_

_They both walked off together._

Sharpay couldn't wait until tonight. She finally got a date with Troy Bolton.

'_Thank you, Gabby for breaking up with him. But I still wonder that she broke up for whom? Maybe Ryan. Maybe.'_

-AT Troy's LOCKER-

"Hey, Troy. Can I talk to you? In private."

"Yeah. Wait, let me get something."

He got his notebook and walk with Gabriella to the science room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What confession?" Troy asked, confused.

"I broke up with you because I was cheating on you with Ryan. I like him and went out with him when I was going out with you." Gabriella said, really fast.

"Oh, so you cheated on me…" Troy said, still a little confused and angry at the same time.

"Do you forgive me?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah, I forgive you. And I thought about what you said and got another girl."

"Is it Sharpay?"

"What? How did you know?"

"God, Troy. You can be so stupid sometimes."

Troy opened him mouth, faked that hurt him.

"Anyways… Ryan told me that Sharpay liked you back, so I broke up with you the time that Sharpay was in the auditorium, crying."

"Oh, so that's why you broke up with me at that time."

"Yep, and now we are just figuring out how to tell East High and the gang about it."

"Yeah, that is a problem. But it can't be tonight cause I'm going on an official date with Sharpay."

"Okay, that is fine."

"Tomorrow, or someday?"

"Yep, we all will tell them when we are ready."

"Sure. Thanks, Gabby."

"You welcome."

They shared a friendship hug and walked back to class. Troy couldn't wait until tonight.

**YAY!!! I finished it. Are you guys happy now? REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!! Please reviews!!! I can make the next chapter now if I get tons of reviews.**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! That would make me SO happy!!!**

**Next Chapter: Troy and Sharpay's Date**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	11. Troy and Sharpay's Date

**Hello, again. I am making stories over and over.**

**And to answer this question or statement: It is so sweet that Gabriella could go through about Troy and Sharpay being together.**

**Answer: She could go through it cause she has Ryan and doesn't care about Troy any more.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Ten: Troy and Sharpay's Date**

_Previously:_

"_Sure. Thanks, Gabby."_

"_You welcome."_

_They shared a friendship hug and walked back to class. Troy couldn't wait until tonight._

Troy's HOUSE

Troy was inside his bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear to be perfect for Sharpay. Of course, he always thought that Sharpay always dressed perfect, so he HAD to dress perfect. **(A/N: I know that is NOT true. Well, the perfect part. But it is still nice that Troy wants to look nice for Sharpay.)**

Sharpay's HOUSE

'_Oh no, I don't know what to wear. Troy Bolton is ALWAYS handsome and everything he wears is handsome so I have to look prettiest as possible.'_

She went into her closet and had chose her perfect dress. It was strapless and had light blue on top and going bottom is all white. She also had a purse that had something like a bow in the front. It was also white. Her shoes were white like her purse and dress. She did her makeup and waited for Troy to come.

NO ONE

Troy had just got to Sharpay's house, nervously as hell. But he calmed down. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!

Ryan opened the door.

"Oh, hey Troy. I'll call Sharpay down."

Troy just nodded and stepped inside. 5 minutes later, Sharpay stood at the top of the stairs.

"Wow…" was the only thing that left Troy's mouth.

Sharpay walked down like a princess would. When she got down, she saw that Troy couldn't talk. She talked to Ryan.

"Ryan, are you going anywhere?"

"Yep, but I think I'll be home before you."

He wanted to tell his sister that he is going out with Gabriella, but he didn't want to upset his sister that he had been lying to her all this time.

'_Of course, Ryan would be going out with Gabriella.' thought Troy inside his head._

"Hello? Troy, are you there?"

"Huh?" he said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Let's go."

They linked hands and walked to his car. He opened the car door for Sharpay, being all gentlemen as possible. Sharpay walked in and Troy closed the door. He got in and went to the restaurant.

IN THE CAR

"You look really beautiful." Troy said after 10 minutes of silence.

"Thanks. I picked it out for this special night." Sharpay said, blushing light pink. Troy blushed too.

"Let's listen to the radio."

She turned on the radio and the song was "Rainy Days by: Janel Parrish". Sharpay sang softly to the song as Troy listened to her beautiful voice.

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Wow, you took me to one of the MOST expensive restaurants."

**(A/N: The restaurant is Olive Garden. I don't really know if it is ONE of the MOST expensive restaurants, but I know it is expensive.)**

Troy put on his perfect smile, glad that he made Sharpay impressed. They both went in and went to one of the waiter thingy.

"Good afternoon, madam and sir. My name is Roberto. What is your name, sir?"

"Bolton." Troy said it clearly so he could understand.

"Okay, right this way."

They followed the waiter to one of those romantic booth. Romantic slow music was on. Sharpay and Troy started to read from the menu.

"So, what do you think?" Troy said.

"I think that it is the most romantic thing any boy had ever done for me." Sharpay said, romantically.

Troy blushed a little. They both were quiet for a second until Sharpay asked, "So how are we going to tell East High and all of your buddies?"

"I don't know yet."

Troy was thinking of telling Sharpay that Gabriella broke up because she likes Ryan.

'_Yeah, I'll tell her that.'_

Troy took a deep breath and said, "Sharpay, there is something you should know."

Sharpay looked up, telling him that he could continue.

"Ryan and Gabriella were secretly dating while I was dating Gabriella. That is why Gabriella broke up with me. And she was the one that told me to go find another girl. Which is you."

"Oh…"

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Sharpay said, confused.

"I don't know. I thought that you would be mad of your brother that he lied to you."

"Actually, I'm not mad. I already know that Ryan and Gabriella were dating."

"You were?" said Troy, now confused.

"Yep. Every time that you and Gabriella went out, Ryan always wasn't so happy. Now he does EVERYTHING for me and he feels happy about it. That is how. And I also figure it out when you told me that Gabriella broke up with you."

"Wow… you figure that out before me."

"I can be smart when I want to. Don't think that I'm not smart?"

"No, you are just smarter than me. Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Sharpay said with a soft giggle.

"Hey, are you doing the musical that is coming up? We have single auditions and the final we have to do a couple."

'_Stupid question, Bolton. Of course, she is doing the musical,' thought Troy in his head. **'No, you just want to be a star with Sharpay.' said the voice inside his head. **'Hey, where did you come from?' **'I'm always in your head, idiot. Now talk to Sharpay or she will get bored.'**_

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"_Now that was a stupid question," Sharpay said to herself._

"I was wondering if you wanted to do it with me."

"Sure, I like that."

They were silence again. Sharpay broke the silence and said, "So someday, do you want to shoots some baskets?"

Troy was surprised. He knew that she could play basketball, but he never knew that she would ever ask anything that involved basketball. He always thought she would do something that involves shopping.

"Yeah, sure. That could be fun. And I have to see how good you are."

"Oh, I'm really good. I used to be a basketball captain. But that was a long time ago."

"Oh, that's okay."

They started to become silence again. but Roberto came and broke it off.

"Hello, what would you like to eat?"

Troy and Sharpay looked at their menus.

"I would like a Seafood Alfredo and a Chocolate Almond Amore." said Sharpay to the waiter.

"Okay. What about you, sir?"

"I would like a Pork Filettino and a regular Coca-Cola."

"Okay. I will be back with your food."

He walked away, leaving the lovebirds to talk to each other.

"So…"

"When is your basketball game?"

"Umm, like after the fall musical final. Like last year."

"Oh… sorry about last year. I was being a bitch and I didn't know it. Sorry," said Sharpay, really quiet.

"That's okay, Sharpay. At least, these year we get to be in the part together."

"Yeah, but we have to tell East High and Chad and the others first. Or they will get VERY suspicious."

"You are right about that."

"Yeah, what are we going to do about that?"

"We can figure it out when we get together with Ryan and Gabby."

"Cool. Hey, our food is coming out." **(A/N: The food came out so early cause you didn't know that Troy and Sharpay had LOTS of silence moments.)**

they saw that Roberto is coming to their table.

"Okay, miss, here is your Seafood Alfredo and a Chocolate Almond Amore." Roberto said, giving Sharpay her dinner.

"And mister, here is your Pork Filettino and a regular Coca-Cola." Roberto said, giving Troy his dinner.

"We have a special desserts today. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

She looked at the dessert section and so did Troy.

"I would like to have a Tiramisu."

"And I would like a Black Tie Mousse Cake."

"Ooh, very good choices. Okay, I will bring for you when you finished your dinner, eh?"

he walked away.

"Wow… this food is good."

"Yeah, it had been a long time since I came here and eat these." Troy said, feeling really hungry.

"Yeah."

The rest of the dinner was really quiet. They just listened to the romance music that was on. They got their dessert, which was REALLY good. Troy paid the cash and went outside.

IN THE CAR

"That was really good. Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome."

More quietness after that.

IN FRONT OF Sharpay's HOUSE

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

Troy leaned in and gave Sharpay a passionate kiss. Sharpay didn't want to break it off just yet. She put her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him. Troy wrapped both arms around her slender waist. Troy licked Sharpay's lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly opened. They continue to make out until…

"Hey, stop it. Do it when I'm not here." Ryan said, when he saw them making out.

Sharpay giggled and gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Sharpay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Troy drove to his house, which was just like two or three blocks away.

BACK AT Sharpay

"God, Ryan. Way to kill the mood. I don't do that to you and Gabriella."

Ryan froze and turned around, looking at her.

"Yes, I've known. You can't lie from me. And sometimes you make seem too obvious. I don't care. You got Gabby and I got Troy. We are all happy. Night." Sharpay said, walking up stairs.

Ryan let out a relief sigh. Now he doesn't have to hide secrets from his 5 minutes twin sister.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I don't have lots of information for their date. But at least, Troy was romantic, right? And thanks for ALL the reviews. If I get 40 or 50 reviews, I will update another chapter.**

**Next chapter: The Plan A- Part 2**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	12. Plan A Part 2

**Oh, I'm so so sorry for not updating. But if you guys, just review more, I would update more. And don't worry. I will make you guys a chapter called "Reviewers". And how many reviews you wrote for me. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**No reason: did you know that if you put a CD into your computer and comes up Window Media Player and when you exited that out, the music is still playing. It is so weird.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Eleven: Plan A- Part 2**

_Previously:_

"_Yes, I've known. You can't lie from me. And sometimes you make seem too obvious. I don't care. You got Gabby and I got Troy. We are all happy. Night." Sharpay said, walking up stairs._

_Ryan let out a relief sigh. Now he doesn't have to hide secrets from his 5 minutes twin sister._

Troy and Sharpay woke up (in different houses) feeling VERY happy that they got together. Now they are going to figure out this one problem.

Sharpay's HOUSE

'Oh, I'm so happy that I got together with Troy. And I'm SO glad that he loves me back,' thought Sharpay as she was fixing her makeup and stuff like that.

Troy's HOUSE

Troy woke up so happy that his parents are wondering. Of course, he explained to them what was going on and Troy's dad was the happiest cause Sharpay could play basketball.

BACK AT Sharpay's HOUSE

Sharpay skipped down the stairs to eat her breakfast.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm so happy. I finally got together with the man of my dreams and Troy told me that I was the woman of his dreams. YAY!!! Oh… and we are going to meet Gabriella and Troy at school to discuss about the "plan", right?" Sharpay said getting serious again, but that didn't last very long.

"Yep, but we have to meet somewhere private cause you know that East High have REALLY good ears."

"You are right about that."

"Where are we going to meet them?"

"We will find that out at school. Now stop talking. I want to eat."

Ryan shut up his mouth right away. He NEVER wanted his sister to get mad cause it does NOT look good.

AT East High

Sharpay and Ryan went into school again. of course, everyday was the same. Sharpay is the Ice Queen **(I HATE myself for saying that!)** and Ryan is the helper of the Ice Queen **(uhh, I said it again)**. Sharpay went to her locker and took out her books that she needed. Suddenly, a note fell. She picked it up and read it:

_**Sharpay**_

_**We will meet in the auditorium in 5 minutes.**_

_**Gabriella**_

Sharpay nodded to herself and walked over to the auditorium. She saw Gabriella, Troy, and Ryan near the seats trying not to let anyone see them.

"Hey, baby." Troy whispered, giving Sharpay a kiss on the lips, who kissed back, but was interrupted.

"Guys, stop it. We have to figure out something. Do that later." Ryan said, disgusted.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but at the same she was really mad at him. First, he interrupted their make-out session and now this. He has a girlfriend and I don't do those things to him when he make-out.** (A/N: Uhh, very bad Ryan. I have something to ask. There are 2 boys that like you and you don't know what to do. What do you do? Just asking…)**

"Don't worry. We will **have** time for ourselves."

"Okay, back on task, people. What are we going to do?" said Gabriella, as she got everyone on task. **(A/N: Wow, I made Gabriella sound like a teacher for just a second there.)**

"I think we should wait for the right time and then, we tell them. Or we just tell them in the Love Musical tryouts, remember?" said Sharpay. **(A/N: Yes, it is Love Musical, NOT Fall or Winter or Spring or Summer; LOVE MUSICAL!!!**

"Yeah, good idea Sharpay. And when they asked us, why are we together like this and we just explained to them."

"Yep. Hello, boys are you going to say anything?" Sharpay said, waving her hand in front of Troy's face and so did Gabriella in front of Ryan.

"Oh, sorry. I think your ideas are perfect."

"Yeah, agreeing with Troy here."

Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes and got their stuff.

"Okay, Love Musical is it?"

Everyone nodded and head back to class.

**That was short chapter. Now you know when they are going to tell East High and the gang. And please give me lots of chapters. And I am starting on a story with heyhello and Oliver-love. Watch out for that. It is Zashley and Lucnessa (Lunessa, Lanessa).**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! If you don't review, that will make me sad and I won't update that much.**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	13. East High Is Suspicious

**Sorry that if I didn't really update sooner. It is because you guys don't review that much. If you do review, I will be much happier and I get update more. But if you don't, I will be VERY sad. Oh, yeah… I'm making another Zashley story called "5 Years Later" and I have "Happily Ever After" which I will update VERY soon.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Twelve: East High is Suspicious**

_Previously:_

"_Okay, Love Musical is it?"_

_Everyone nodded and head back to class._

The next day came and Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella were trying to make it noticeably that they are dating the wrong persons. Mostly, Troy and Gabriella.

LUNCH

Sharpay and Ryan sat at the drama table as usual. And Troy and Gabriella sat with the gang. Troy was looking at Sharpay and caught eyes with Sharpay.

Gabriella straightened her throat (It is when you go "Cccuuhummm" Well, something like that). Troy turned to look at her to what's wrong.

She gave him a 'don't do that cause too many people are watching' look. He understands and went back listening to the gang.

**(A/N: Can't you tell that Troy hated lunch already cause he just couldn't look at his girlfriend.)**

Lunch finally ended and Troy couldn't wait until the end of the day. Troy was at his locker, but when he saw Sharpay go to her locker, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Troy, dude, are you staring at the 'Ice Queen'?" **(A/N: I HATE YOU, Chad FOR MAKING ME SAY THAT!!! Sorry… but he is Chad.)**

"No, of course not. Are you blind, Chad?" Troy said, lying through his teeth. He felt bad lying to his best friend, but he knew his girlfriend is much more important.

"Duh, and remember the mountain lions are just for looking, not touching." Chad reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He walked to his class, which had to past Sharpay's locker. He had that class with her. She had just finished getting her stuff and walked with Troy. Now Chad was getting very suspicious.

'What is wrong with him?'

He shook his head, thinking that nothing happened walked to his class.

AT Ryan's LOCKER

Ryan was getting his things when he saw Gabriella, walked up to her locker. He gave her a quick smile and continued to get his stuff. Gabriella smiled to herself, sweetly.

"Hey, Gabby, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff."

She got the last of her stuff and walked with Taylor.

IN THE MATH CLASSROOM

Troy and Sharpay sat in their seats. The teacher, Mrs.Remary came in. **(A/N: I don't know their math teacher name. Just pretend that she is their teacher.)**

"Okay, class. We are doing a partner project. I have your partner right here. When I call your name and your partner's name, please get together and discuss what you are going to do."

She looked through her stack of papers and got out the partner paper.

"Okay, Jessica and Nick, you are a partner. Tina and Tony. Max and Casey. Troy and Sharpay. Zac and Ashley. Vanessa and Lucas. Corbin and Monique. Jake and Miley. Lily and Oliver. Cody and Hannah. Now get with your partners and go to work." **(A/N: Can't you see that they are all my favorite couples. I don't know any good partner names. All are my favorite except I name myself Tina and Tony. Zac/Ashley, Jessica S./ Nick L., Vanessa/Lucas, Corbin/Monique, Jake/Miley, Lily/Oliver, and Cody/Hannah. Hannah was supposed to be Miley, but there was already a Miley, so I just name Hannah. Okay, sorry… back to the story.)**

Everyone looked at Troy and Sharpay, who were paired up. Troy and Sharpay 'pretended' to look surprised. And Troy walked up to Sharpay.

"Hey…"

"What, Bolton?!" Sharpay said, trying to act all Ice Queen tone as possible.

"Okay, you don't need to be all icy." Troy said, pretending.

"Just sit down!"

He sat down on the seat next to Sharpay. He was really glad that Mrs.Remary had put them together and he was glad no one that was in the gang was there.

Sharpay took out a paper and wrote:

**_Sorry about the Bolton thing. I just didn't want to really noticed by people._**

_**---Sharpay**_

Troy got it and read it over. Then, he wrote:

_**Don't worry, I knew that you were kidding.**_

_**---Troy**_

Sharpay got and read it. She then wrote:

_**Thanks, Troy. You're the best. Now lets get working before we get caught.**_

_**---Love you, Sharpay**_

She finished writing it and gave it to Troy, who read it and smiled. He shoved the note into his pocket.

The rest of class, they worked on the project. They just didn't know that someone was watching them. Someone that is VERY close friends with Chad and the gang.

THE END OF CLASS

That person ran to Chad and the gang.

"Hey, did you guys know something?" said Tony. **(A/N: I own him cause he is one of the other characters that HSM doesn't own.)**

"What?"

"Troy and Sharpay were paired up for this project for math."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and they were working really hard _together._ I saw them when I had them."

"Are you sure they are working really good?" asked Chad.

"Yeah."

'Oh no, they are going to figure out that we aren't dating anymore and Troy is really dating Sharpay. Better act quick.'

"Uh, I think they were just working on a project. No biggie. And Chad, Troy is your best friend. Don't worry. He can take care of himself." Gabriella said quickly.

"Yeah, that is true. Okay, just keep a sharp look out, Tony."

"Sure." Tony said, nodding his head.

He walked away to his other classes. The rest of students heard what Tony said and were VERY suspicious.

**Hahaha, everyone is suspicious. Good job, Gabriella. For covering them and said that. Okay, chappie done. Next chapter writing.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter Thirteen- Love Musical Tryouts**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! It will make me so happy. If you don't, I will be sad and will NOT update that much.**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	14. Love Musical Tryouts

**Hi, you guys. It is Michelle here. Sorry about the waitness, but I had to do lots of schoolwork. And I have to go to sleep. Now on to the next chapter of "The Endless Love" by: Me!!! This chapter may seem long, but it really isn't cause all the songs. D**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Thirteen: Love Musical Tryouts**

_Previously:_

"_Sure." Tony said, nodding his head._

_He walked away to his other classes. The rest of students heard what Tony said and were VERY suspicious._

It was finally for the Love Musical Tryouts and Sharpay wanted to be the best again. Ryan and Gabriella will sing too, but they didn't really care if they won or not. They just care if they were together.

Sharpay's BEDROOM

'Oh, I can't wait until we get to school. Love Musical tryouts starts today and I get to the best with Troy, the best boyfriend ever. Of course, Ryan and Gabby are going to tryout too, but they aren't really competing. They just want to sing together. Oh, now I REALLY can't wait to go to school.' Sharpay thought to herself happily.

AT East High

Sharpay and Ryan had just arrived at the school. They walked in 'Ice Queen' style again. Troy saw her and smiled a little. And so did Gabby when she saw Ryan.

AT THE AUDITORIUM

"Okay, CELL PHONES OFF! In the theater, you calm your soul, not chit-chat on your damn cell phones." Ms. Darbus said to everyone that wanted to tryout.

Everyone had turned their cell phones off. And focus their attention back to Ms. Darbus.

"Good, now lets have our first singer. Okay, Sharpay. You are going to sing 2 songs, right?"

Sharpay nodded and looked at Troy, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Kelsi started playing on the piano:

And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah Yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you  
But you wont let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away

I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

**(A/N: I don't own Rainy Day by: Janel Parrish.)**

"Bravo. Brava. Now on to your next song."

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat

**(A/N: Again, I don't own Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne.)**

"Great job. Okay, you can have a seat.

Sharpay got down from the stage and sat down in the seat that was in between Troy and Gabriella.

"Great job." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Thanks."

She looked over at Gabriella and whispered, "Don't worry about the ending of the song. You aren't stupid. I just love that song. It just makes me so hyper."

"Don't worry, Shar. Chad and Taylor don't know about it yet, so that's okay. And I have Ryan. So I'm over Troy. And I'm the one that told Troy to get another girl."

"Aww, you did. Thanks, Gabby. I never knew this, but you're pretty cool."

"Thanks."

Troy heard the whole chat and smiled. He was glad that Gabby was getting along with Sharpay.

"Next is Gabriella Montez."

Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
when will my reflection show who i am inside

I am now in a world where i have to hide my heart  
and what i believe in  
but somehow i will show the world what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who i am

Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone i don't know  
must i pretend that im someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who i am inside

There's a heart that must be free to fly  
that burns with a need to know the reason why  
why must we all conceal what we think  
how we feel  
must there be a secret me i'm forced to hide

**(A/N: AGAIN, I don't own Reflections by: Christina Aguilera.)**

"Bravo. Okay, that is the only song you are going to sing, right?"

Gabriella nodded. She went and sat down. Ryan gave her a high five.

"Okay, next is Troy Bolton."

Troy stood up and whispered in Sharpay's ears, "Wish me luck."

**(A/N: Don't worry, Chad and the gang isn't there. Of course, Chad couldn't stand to be with Ms. Darbus so they just went to basketball practice.)**

He started to sing:

I'm staring at your picture every night  
The scent of you still lingers in my mind  
I wonder if you only feel alright  
And the sun has come out of the clouds  
And sometimes when I listen to our song  
The nights seem so cold and far too long  
I wanna call you up 'cause in the end  
I keep writing letters to my garbage can

Lately  
It feels like I'm going crazy  
And baby  
Come and lay down beside me

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he  
Take your time to figure out  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need, yeah

I feel like it's on you I can depend  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Enough of building castles in the sand  
Why can't we be forever

Lately  
It feels like I'm going crazy  
And baby  
Come and lay down beside me

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he  
Take your time to figure out  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need  
I'll be the one you need

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he  
Take your time to figure out (figure out)  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe (maybe)  
I'll be the one you need

Somewhere in the back of my mind (back of my mind)  
I know that you will be mine (you will be mine)  
And somehow  
Wish I could rewind (I could rewind)  
Leave all the worries behind

If I'm not the one you want  
I'll be one you need (I'll be one you need)  
Take your time to figure out  
I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he (who's he)  
Take your time to figure out (figure out)  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want (you want)  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)

**(A/N: I don't own If I'm Not The One- Nsync.)**

"Brava. Good job. Go seat down. Ryan, come up."

Ryan stood up and high-five Gabriella before going up the stage.

He began to sing:

_Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me, then you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you  
Look into your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you  
There is no love, like your love  
And no other, could give me more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do for you_

**(A/N: I don't own Everything I Do- Bryan Adams.)**

"Brava. Okay, that is everyone. I have your names on the callbacks list tomorrow." After she said that, she went away, leaving the 2 couples alone.

"I think we made the callbacks. And this time, it won't be on the basketball championships." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, that is good enough that it is NOT on the championships like last year."

"Yeah, sorry. I was really a drama queen then."

"Yeah, you really were," said Troy, teasing Sharpay.

"HEY?! That's not nice."

"Just kidding…"

"Okay… we should go cause Chad and Taylor should be wondering where we are." Gabriella said, getting her stuff.

"Yeah, come on." Ryan said, agreeing with Gabby.

All of them went to their classes. They just didn't know that someone was watching them. We call those people "The Eavesdroppers".

**Hahahahaha, you guys don't know who is the "The Eavesdroppers" are. And that was another cliffy. You see, I LOVE CLIFFIES!!!! I do, but you guys don't. And it is not the people that you think. Not the people that start with the letters 'C' and 'T'. I have to go to sleep cause it is 12:00 midnight when I wrote this for you guys.**

**Next Chapter: A Confession To Everyone**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!! It will make me SO happy and I will update sooner.**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	15. A Confession To Everyone

**Kon-nichiwa, sorry I made you guys wait too long, I think. I'm not good at keeping track of time. Thanks for ALL the reviews that I got. Those help me made this chapter. By getting all your nice reviews. Here you are.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Fourteen: A Confession to Everyone**

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, come on." Ryan said, agreeing with Gabby._

_All of them went to their classes. They just didn't know that someone was watching them. We call those people "The Eavesdroppers"._

When Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan went to their classes again, that 'mystery stranger' went up to Chad again. **(A/N: Now I get the feeling that you know who it is.)**

"Hey, Chad. I have _very_ useful information for you."

"What is it?"

"I saw Troy again. And he was auditioning."

"Yeah, I know that. He told me that he would."

"_But,_ you don't know who he is with and auditioning with."

"WHO?" Chad said, very interested that his best friend would lie to him like that.

"Sharpay Evans."

"WHAT?! The Drama and Ice Queen."

Tony nodded and said, "And Gabriella is auditioning with Ryan Evans."

"So, did they broke up without telling us?"

"I guess so. They both seem happy that they broke up."

"Oh… we have to get answers."

Chad saw Troy and Gabriella walk out of the auditorium talking.

"Troy, can I talk to you for second?"

Troy looked at him, confused and nodded, walking up to him.

"So, how is you guys 'relationship' going?" Chad said, using air-quotes.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, scared.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Yeah… who are you guys 'auditioning' with?" Chad said with air-quotes again.

_'Uh-oh, he is catching on. How did he get so smart all of the sudden?' Troy thought in his head._

Gabby was thinking of the same thing. She gave him 'Lets just tell him. It won't harm him or anything' look. He got that look and turned to Chad again.

"Okay, you caught us. We broke up like 2 weeks ago."

"HA!! I knew I gotten smarter. So, you guys are going out with other people?"

Troy and Gabby started to tell them about the last week or so. From the cheating, all the way to the auditioning.

"So, Sharpay's mom died and you got together with her cause Gabby told you too. And Sharpay plays basketball."

"Yep, and she is the _captain_, like me."

"Man… so I got to go. I have to meet up with Taylor."

"Yeah, sure. See ya, man."

"Later, dude."

Chad turned around on his heel and ran to Taylor. He HAD to talk this out with her. Basketball captain going out with Ice Queen? I thought Troy going out with Gabriella is bad and now this is the worst. Taylor would know what to do.

**So, Troy and Gabriella told Chad. What will happen? You don't know, but I do. I may post the next chapter after this, when I finish writing this. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PRESS THE MAGICAL BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Next chapter: Chad and Taylor Not Okay (About The New Couple)**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! It will make me update faster!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	16. Chad and Taylor Not Okay

**Hello, everyone. This next chapter has to deal with A VERY EVIL COUPLE!!! Not pure evil, but there is evil in it. And please read my other stories. I will make a story that will start during Christmas Time, but then, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Fifteen: Chad and Taylor Not Okay (About the Couple) Mostly Chad**

_Previously:_

"_Later, dude."_

_Chad turned around on his heel and ran to Taylor. He HAD to talk this out with her. Basketball captain going out with Ice Queen? I thought Troy going out with Gabriella is bad and now this is the worst. Taylor would know what to do._

Chad found Taylor at her locker. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Taylor, can we meet somewhere after school? There is something I REALLY need to talk to you."

"Okay. See you then."

AFTER SCHOOL

"What'd you need to talk about?" Taylor said, hoping that it doesn't deal with breakup.

"I found out about Troy and Gabriella. Tony told me."

"What? What happen?" Taylor said, right away, worrying about her best friend.

"They broke up."

"What, they did? Is Gabriella okay?"

"Yeah, she is. Actually she is happy. Cause she was the one that broke up with him and got together with Ryan. And Troy is with Sharpay."

"Okay… what is wrong with that?" Taylor, said really confused.

"We have to break them up. The basketball captain shouldn't go out with the Ice Queen. Even if Sharpay plays basketball."

"What? Sharpay plays basketball? And why would we break them up? They are happy, so we are happy, right?"

"No, not right. You don't get it, do you? If the school finds out, which they did, then the whole school is OUT OF WHACK!!!"

"Okay… get to the point."

"I said, we have to break them up. We can't have them together. It will cause the school chaos. We have to break them up like we did with Troy and Gabriella."

"But if we did that, then they are just going to be back together again. Do you want to get Troy angry for no reason and get him to yell at Sharpay all the stuff that he wants to take back? And Sharpay doesn't talk to him again."

"PERFECT!!! You see, you are the best girlfriend ever."

"Yeah, but I still don't feel good about this."

"Don't worry, Tay. We will make this work."

"Okay…" Taylor said, not sure at all.

"We will start tomorrow."

Taylor nodded, feeling a little scared. Chad gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and ran to his house.

**I'm done. This chapter feels short. Sorry... That wasn't so evil as it turn out to be. But Chad was evil. He sounded like the Ice King or something. Troy is going to yell out something he will wants to take back the REST of his life. Stay tuned to find out what it is.**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!**

**Next Chapter: Troy and Sharpay's 'separate'**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	17. Troy and Sharpay's 'seperate'

**I update SO fast cause I always plan my stories first before I write them. I have all the chapters ready. And I just have to write it. Aren't I so nice? And I type so fast and I'm done. I just have to think it in my head and done with the chapter. Okay now next chapter.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Sixteen: Troy and Sharpay's 'separate'**

_Previously:_

"_Okay…" Taylor said, not sure at all._

"_We will start tomorrow."_

_Taylor nodded, feeling a little scared. Chad gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and ran to his house._

Chad and Taylor went to school the next day. Taylor was feeling a little scared and Chad was feeling ready and VERY evil. **(A/N: Lol, Chad feeling evil. Lol again…)** Chad went to the gym and Taylor went to science with Gabriella and Sharpay.

THE GYM

"Hey, Troy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure dude."

Troy ran up to him, holding a basketball.

"What?"

'_Okay, this is the best for East High. You can do it, Danforth.' Chad thought, starting to feel guilty for saying this to his best friend._

Chad took a deep breath and said this lie, "Sharpay is cheating on you."

"What? That is not true. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"Yeah, she would. I heard that she was cheating on you with Nick."

"What?" Troy said, feeling very angry.

"Yep. Go talk to her."

With that, Chad turned on his heel and walk away, leaving a very mad Troy.

'_Okay, I got it over with. I think I went a little too far. Maybe I should have listened to Taylor."_

AT Sharpay's LOCKER

"Sharpay, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff."

When she finished getting her stuff, she turned around to Troy.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard from Chad that you were cheating on me with Nick." Troy said, trying to control his anger that wanted to yell out.

"What? What do you mean?" Sharpay said, with confusion in her eyes.

"I heard from Chad that you cheated on me." Troy said, getting slightly mad.

"What?"

"I HEARD FROM Chad THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ME!!!" yelled Troy, getting looks from everyone.

"I wasn't cheating on you. And I NEVER like Nick. I don't even want to date him. I love you." Sharpay said, her tears wanting to fall.

"Well, that is not from what I heard, you bitch." Troy said, his anger controlling him.

Sharpay and a couple of other kids gasped. Sharpay felt like someone had just stepped and punched her heart a million times. A million tears were falling and a million after that.

Troy froze when he said the last word. Bitch. He wanted to take that back into his mouth, but it was too late. He felt like he wanted to kill himself for saying that.

Sharpay walked back a little.

"Sharpay, I didn't mean it." Troy said, trying to walk up to her.

"Yes, you did, Troy. I TOTALLY UNDERESTIMATED YOU!!! I NEVER want to talk to you ever again!!" Sharpay said, running away to Gabriella and Ryan.

Troy just stood there, wanting to kill himself. He let his anger got control of him and he made the girl of his dreams and loved him back never wanted to talk to him again.

'_I need to talk to her. Need to forgive her.'_

**Wow, that was a VERY angry Troy. You see, never get too mad or your anger takes control of her. GO TO THE MAGICAL BUTTON AND PRESS IT!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Next Chapter: Chad's Guiltiness**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	18. Gabriella Yelling and Chad's Guiltiness

**Hi you, guys. It's Michelle here or Micchi. I don't care. Okay, that was a very mean Chad. At least, he felt guilty. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Ta-ta!!! And I WRITE LOTS of Troypay and Zashley (some of Lunessa and Ryella, but they are in the stories of Zashley and Troypay) I JUST WANT TO BE THE BEST Troypay AND Zashley FAN EVER!!! AND I want all of the FANS that are Zashley, Troypay, Lunessa, and Ryella TO STAY FANS WITH Zashley, Troypay, Lunessa, and Ryella.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Seventeen: Chad's Guiltiness**

_Previously:_

_Troy just stood there, wanting to kill himself. He let his anger got control of him and he made the girl of his dreams, who loved him never wanted to talk to him again._

'_I need to talk to her. Need to forgive her.'_

Sharpay ran to Ryan and Gabriella, but she found Gabriella first.

"Gabby!"

Sharpay ran to Gabby and need a hug from her new best friend.

"What happen, Shar?" Gabriella said, with a concern look.

"Troy called me a… a…"

"A what?"

"A BITCH!"

"WHAT?! He did what?" Gabriella asked, getting really mad that he would do something like that.

"HE CALLED ME THAT WORD!!! I'm NOT speaking to him again." Sharpay said, bursting into more tears.

"Okay, okay, Shar. I get it. I don't blame you. Why did he call you that word?"

"He thought that I was cheating on him with 'Nick'." Sharpay said, disgusted at that name.

"WHAT? I know that you would never do that. He is a snob." **(A/N: Sorry for boys that have the name Nick. It is just in this story that he is a 'snob', but in real life, that are FABULOUS!!!)**

"I told him that I ONLY love him and he called me that word."

"HUH? He is such a meanie. Don't EVER forgive him. Do you hear me?"

Sharpay nodded and let her tears fall some more. They went to the cafeteria cause it was almost time for lunch. Sharpay sat with Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Sharpay, what happened?"

"I'll tell her. Can I?" Gabriella asked Sharpay, who only nodded.

Gabriella whispered to Kelsi in her ear.

"HE DID WHAT TO Sharpay?!?!?!?!" Kelsi yelled, getting everyone attention. **(A/N: That is Kelsi's MAD voice. Loud huh?)**

"Shhh, Kelsi. You'll attraction attention." Gabriella whispered, calming Sharpay down.

"Sorry," Kelsi said, sitting down. "So what are you going to do, Sharpay?"

"She said that she will NEVER speak to him again."

"I could tell why would she do that."

Just suddenly came in Troy.

"Sharpay, I know you are mad at me. And I wanted to say I'm sorry." Troy said, walking up to Sharpay, trying to get her forgiveness.

"She doesn't forgive you." Gabriella said, with anger in her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sharpay."

"SHE DOESN'T FORGIVE YOU!!! YOU CALLED HER SOMETHING THAT THIS SCHOOL CALLS HER!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HURT HER? THIS SCHOOL JUST DOESN'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE DEEP DOWN! THEY JUST CALL WHAT THEY WANT. SHE CHANGED FOR YOU, Troy! NOW YOU JUST TURN INTO EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL. LOOK AT ME AND Kelsi. WE GOTTEN NICER TO Sharpay AND GOTTEN TO KNOW HER BETTER!! WHAT HAVE THIS SCHOOL BEEN DOING? SAYING STUFF THEY SHOULDN'T NEED TO BE!!" Gabriella yelled, getting EVERYONE attention to her.

They felt bad for Sharpay. Yes, it was true that they never got to know her and say these harsh words.

"Goodbye, Troy. And stay away from us." Gabriella said, softly.

And then, she dragged Sharpay out of the cafeteria with Kelsi behind her. Taylor heard from far away and was ANGRY with her boyfriend.

'_I did tell him not to do it, but he never listens to me. Grr, you are very mean, Chad.'_

In a dark corner, Chad heard the WHOLE thing that Gabriella PRACTICALLY yelled to the whole school. He felt REALLY REALLY GUILTY NOW!!

When Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi left the cafeteria, Troy just stood there, dumbfounded. He saw that everyone had his or her eyes on him. Angry eyes on him.

He ran out of the cafeteria, looking like his tears were about to fall. Gabriella NEVER yelled at him like that. And the one word made her SO mad, she did yell.

'_Grr, I feel like killing myself.'_

**Wow, I made a VERY mad Gabriella. But at least she helped Sharpay. There is a lesson need to be learned in this chapter. And they, I mean East High, should learn this. I'm SO SO sorry, Ryan for not putting you in this chapter. Don't worry; he WILL be in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Troy Forgiveness to Sharpay**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**

**---Tootles, Micchi---**


	19. Troy Forgiveness For Sharpay

**I'm back. And thanks for the reviews for this story and my other stories, too. Thanks so much. And I make stuff so easily discover. Okay, now to this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Eighteen: Troy Forgiveness For Sharpay**

_Previously:_

_He ran out of the cafeteria, looking like his tears were about to fall. Gabriella NEVER yelled at him like that. And the one word made her SO mad, she did yell._

'_Grr, I feel like killing myself.'_

The rest of day was really bad for Troy. Everytime Troy tried to forgive Sharpay, Gabriella wouldn't let him. Even Ryan was totally mad at him. And everyone could tell that Sharpay was feeling miserable.

THAT NIGHT

Troy was inside his room.

'_I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to Sharpay and get her to forgive me. I have to.'_

He put up a shirt and some pants. He walked over to Sharpay's house, which was not far from his house. He went to the door and knocked on it. The bad thing was that…

Ryan answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan said, with coldness in his voice.

Troy could tell Ryan wants to punch him in the face.

"I need to talk to Sharpay." Troy said, begging.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know that. I REALLY NEED to talk to her."

"No, Troy. You hurt her too much. It is best you don't see her anymore. Bye, Troy."

That was the last thing Ryan said, before he shut the door on him.

OUTSIDE

"UHHH!!!"

He was about to walk away until he saw that he could climb to Sharpay's bedroom. **(A/N: He must be a monkey or something cause he could climb trees.)**

Troy took out his cell phone and dialed the phone number that he would NEVER forget in WHOLE life.

Sharpay's BEDROOM

Sharpay was on her bed, crying again. She heard her cell phone rang. She immediately knew who it was cause the ringtone was "You'll Be In My Heart by: Usher". She was thinking of not picking up and picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" Sharpay said, really softly.

"Sharpay, I'm sooooo sorry for telling you those things especially that word. I was just mad and I let it took control of me."

"I don't know, Troy. I think everyone is right. About the Ice Queen and the Basketball Star being together."

"NO!!! Don't ever say that. We are perfect for each other. We are both popular. And look out your window."

Sharpay looked up from her phone and to the window. There stood Troy Bolton, **(A.K.A Zac Efron) **singing to the one is loved in the whole wide world, Sharpay Evans **(A.K.A Ashley Tisdale).**

Sharpay's tears were about to fall again. She opened the door and Troy ran to her, giving her the hug that he wanted forever.

"I'm so sorry, Shar. I will never do it again."

He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She kissed back, enjoying it. All of their emotions came pouring out. And Troy now knew that she forgive him. Sharpay felt that Troy's tongue was on her lips, BEGGING her excess. She gladly opened them and their tongue had a fight in her mouth.

They would have kept on making out, but…

"Hey, Sharpie. Are you feeling okay now?" Ryan said, barging in her room without knocking.

He immediately covered his eyes and said, "Stop it."

They both broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Okay since you guys aren't talking. I'll let you guys get back to kissing." Ryan said, thinking something smart.

He ran out of her room.

"So, do you forgive me?" Troy said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay giggled and nodded.

"Good."

They both kissed again and fell on the bed. They fell asleep with each other, Troy's arms around her waist and Sharpay's head near his head. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

**Yay, done with this chapter. THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!! And hope you review. Oh, and bad Ryan. AT LEAST, he was in the chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Forgiveness From Everyone**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	20. Forgiveness From Everyone

**Okay, there was a lot of Troypay in that last chapter. Hope you like that one. And I will put lots of Ryella in here. And the last chapter, looks like the scene from HSM!!! But I will make it more romantic. I don't want anything to deal with the movie.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Nineteen: Forgiveness From Everyone**

_Previously:_

"_Good."_

_They both kissed again and fell on the bed. They fell asleep with each other, Troy's arms around her waist and Sharpay's head near his head. Nothing could ever ruin this moment._

The next morning, Sharpay woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She slightly opened her eyes and saw an arm around her waist. She looked over and smiled. She saw a peaceful sleeping Troy on her bed. She moved a little bit, pushing his arm out of the way, trying not to wake him up. But of course, she failed.

His arm tightened around her waist and said, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up? And I am going to change my clothes."

"Okay."

She thought that he would let go of her, but he pushed her closer and gave her a good morning kiss.

When they broke it, they both blushed.

"Okay, what about your clothes?"

"Oh, yeah. I could run home and change."

"Okay. Your house is REALLY close to here. So, I'll see you at school?"

"Always." Troy said, smiling.

Sharpay smiled back and Troy got out of her window and ran to his house.

AT SCHOOL

Sharpay and Ryan got to school a little before Troy did. She went to her locker and opened it.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

Sharpay screamed and looked over to see who it was. It was Gabriella.

"Gabby, don't do that. That scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, but you could have seen your face." Gabriella said, laughing.

"Gabby, it is not funny." Sharpay said, whining.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Did you see Troy yet?" Gabriella said, getting her face back to a serious one.

"Yeah and I forgive him."

"YOU DID? Why? Did you remember what he did to you?"

"Gabby, I know what he did to me, but he was so romantic about and he begged me to take him back WITH puppy dog eyes and I can't say no to that."

"Oh… but it is great that you guys are a couple again. YAY!!! Anyway, did you check it yet?"

"No, but lets go."

Sharpay got her stuff and closed it. She turned around and saw that Troy had just came. He saw Sharpay and walked up to her.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hey, Troy."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to check the callback sheet. Wait, let me go get my boyfriend and we can check together."

Sharpay nodded as Gabriella ran to get Ryan, which it was only a few minutes.

"Okay, we are here. Lets go."

They walked to the callback sheet and saw this:

CALLBACK SHEET

Thank you for everyone that tried out and here are the callback results:

Sharpay Evans

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Ryan Evans

Jessica Harrison

(And more people, whom I won't say)

"YAY YAY YAY!!! We made it." Sharpay said, turning around to give Troy and big hug.

"Really?" Troy said, hugging Sharpay back, not EVER letting go.

"We made it too, Dorky."

"Yeah. Hey? Dorky? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call you that."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You can call me, but NO ONE else can, right?"

Gabriella smiled and said, "Yeah."

Just then, someone Gabriella's name.

"Gabby Gabby!!! Did you guys make it?" Taylor said, running up to her.

"Yeah and so did Sharpay."

"GREAT JOB!!! And I'm sorry about my VERY VERY dumb boyfriend."

"Yeah…" Sharpay and Troy said at the same time.

Chad appeared from behind Taylor, embarrassed.

"Sorry, dude. For telling you that lie."

"That's okay, but NEVER do that again."

"Sure."

The rest of the day was people coming up to Sharpay, and forgiving her for calling her those mean things. They should have found out about her instead of just saying those things. The WHOLE day the only thing that Sharpay said was "That's okay. I know what you mean."

**That looked like a really short chapter. But everyone forgives Sharpay. So YAY! Please no mean reviews! Thanks!!! And this story is about to come to an end.**

**sniff---sniff---teardrop---burst out crying---stops---calms down**

**---few minutes later---cry more**

**Next Chapter: Love Musical: Final**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	21. The Girls Lesson Plan

**I'm totally sorry for not updating enough. I was just really busy on Friday and Saturday. I went to watch "The Game Plan". It was sad in the middle, but HAPPY in the ending. Watch it!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell everyone that they will read the story. IT IS REALLY GOOD!!!**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Twenty: The Girls Lesson Plan**

_Previously:_

"_Sure."_

_The rest of the day was people coming up to Sharpay, and forgiving her for calling her those mean things. They should have found out about her instead of just saying those things. The WHOLE day the only thing that Sharpay said was "That's okay. I know what you mean."_

"Yay! Today is the day of the Love Musical. I can't wait." Sharpay woke up, yelling at Ryan.

"Okay, Sharpie. I'm excited too, but not that excited." Ryan said, trying to calm his baby sister down.

"Sorry. But hey, you get to be with the girl you love and I get to be with the man I love."

"I know. But just reminding you, Gabby and me aren't competing against you. We just wanted to do it for fun."

"Sure, sure. Okay let's go to school. I can't wait."

Sharpay finished her breakfast and ran to the car first. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed her.

AT SCHOOL

Sharpay and Ryan had just arrived at school and went to their lockers. Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and Troy walked up to Ryan. They were just talking.

"Hey, Shar. Are you ready for the musical?"

"As ever. I am pumped. And don't worry, Ryan told me that you were just doing the musical for fun."

"Okay, that is good. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he is talking to Troy."

"Yeah, I can't wait until tonight. Thanks for not making the musical on the same day like the other time."

Sharpay blushed a little and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Thanks. Okay, lets go to class."

Sharpay got her stuff and walked to their class.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around and saw her boyfriend. She got an idea and whispered to Gabriella. She giggled a little and they both ran to class without talking to Troy and Ryan.

BACK AT Troy AND Ryan

"Huh? Why didn't she come to me?" Troy said, looking confused.

"I know, and even Gabby didn't come to me."

"Something wrong and they aren't telling us."

Both the boys ran to their next class, which it was with Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Shar?"

Sharpay continued with the plan and ignored him. She giggled slightly. Gabriella was following the plan, too.

Taylor looked at them and wrote on a piece of paper:

_Gabby_

_What happened to you guys? Why aren't you talking to Troy and Ryan?_

_Taylor_

She threw the note at Gabriella.

She got it and wrote back:

_Taylor_

_Don't worry, nothing happen. We are just trying to mess with them. Sharpay is doing the same thing. This is like a playful revenge._

_Gabby_

She toss the note back to Taylor. She read it and giggled a little, too. She wrote back:

_Gabby_

_Oh, I get it. I'll play along to. To get revenge on Chad for his bad behavior yesterday._

_Taylor_

She gave Gabriella the note and faced the board again.

Gabriella read it and nodded to Taylor, who nodded back. Sharpay saw Taylor and nodded too, understanding that she is going with the plan.

AT LUNCH TIME

Troy and Ryan went to the gang table.

"What happened to our girlfriends today? They just won't talk to us." Troy said, worriedly that he did something again.

"Yeah, Gabby won't talk to me either." Ryan said, feeling the same exact thing.

"You guys too? Taylor won't talk to me." Chad said, feeling dumb.

At the drama table, sat Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor. They were giggling to each other how their plan was working out perfectly.

"What's going on?" Kelsi said, walking up to them.

All the girls pulled Kelsi down and explained to her about the plan. She giggled and went along with it.

BACK AT THE GUYS TABLE

"Okay, guys, look. There is Kelsi. She's acting like them too." Jason whined, not wanting her to be like that.

"Lets go ask them." Ryan said.

All the boys walked up to their girlfriends. They turned around, giggling a little.

"We want to know what is going to on."

"Nothing going on." Sharpay said.

"We know that you are lying." Troy said, getting slightly mad. But not mad like last time. He leaned his lesson from last time.

Sharpay was taken back a little and kept quiet. She knew that is about to get mad like last time and knew that he wanted to yell at her. Troy saw that she was getting scared and felt guilty.

He softened his voice and said, "Shar, I'm sorry."

She didn't listened to him and still kept quiet. The girls saw this and cut in their conversation.

"You see, Troy. You made her wanting to cry. You should have listened to her, but 'no'." Taylor said, using air quotes on the 'no'.

All of the girls nodded and took Sharpay away from Troy again. **(A/N: They are good at acting, aren't they?)**

"Shar, I… I… the musical is today." Troy said, trying to get Sharpay to talk to him.

The girls gave him a 'dirty' look. And walked away with Sharpay.

BACK INSIDE THE CAFETERIA

"Nice going, Troy. Now Sharpay is mad at you again. And the bad thing was that the musical is today." Ryan said.

"I know, I know. I have to go apologize."

He walked off the where the girls went. He saw Sharpay at her locker, sobbing a little.

"Shar, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I thought that you were lying and you weren't."

Sharpay didn't listen to him and got her stuff and continued to walk away. Troy didn't want to let go of her, so he ran in front of her, lifted her chin, and gave a LONG passionate kiss to tell how sorry he was. She tried to break free, still scared of him, but he was just too strong.

She gave up and kissed him back.

They broke apart and Sharpay started to talk, "Troy, I know that you were confused at why we never talk to you and it is because we wanted to have a…"

"A what?"

"A revenge on you guys to tell you what will happen if you made us heartbroken again."

"Oh… well, it worked."

"Yeah… I'm really sorry." Sharpay said, looking in his eyes for forgiveness.

"I forgive you. And Sharpay, I learned my lesson."

Sharpay smiled and gave him another passionate kiss.

IN A CORNER

"Yes… our plan succeeded!!" yelled all the girls.

"What plan?" someone asked, suspiciously.

All the girls turned around and saw their boyfriends.

"Uh… we…" said all the girls at once.

"Were you trying to teach us that if you made you guys heartbroken, that will happen?" Chad said, actually sounding smart. **(A/N: I guess going out with Taylor paid off. LOL)**

"Yeah… do you guys forgive us?"

Jason walked up to Kelsi.

Chad walked up to Taylor.

Ryan walked up to Gabriella.

They leaned in and gave them a passionate kiss, telling them that they forgive them and they had learned their lesson.

**Yay yay yay!!! I finished this chapter. And sorry about the next chapter. I just HAD to make this chapter. At least, it made this story longer. Yay yay yay!!! And this chapter was a lesson to ALL boys that have girlfriends.**

**If you guys are anime fans, here are the books that are going to come out:**

**Fruits Basket- November 2007**

**The Gentlemen's Alliance- December 2007**

**And the movies:**

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince- November 21, 2008**

**Next Chapter: Love Musical: Final**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	22. Love Musical: Final

**Sorry that I have not update. But it wasn't really that long since I haven't updated. I need to do my homework and such. And thanks for ALL of you who reviewed and understand that lesson I gave you guys. FOLLOW IT!!! And THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Twenty-One: Love Musical Final**

_Previously:_

_Jason walked up to Kelsi._

_Chad walked up to Taylor._

_Ryan walked up to Gabriella._

_They leaned in and gave them a passionate kiss, telling them that they forgive them and they had learned their lesson._

When they pulled apart, the girls were smiling to themselves. They looked back at Troy and Sharpay to see if they are there.

They were, but were just talking like couples. And kissing and blushing when finished kissing.

The girls smiled and turned around and said, "So, are you ready to see Troypay and Ryella with their musical?"

"Sure. Troypay? Ryella?"

"Oh, it was our Ryella. Troypay is Troy and Sharpay, Ryella is Ryan and Gabriella, Chaylor is Chad and Taylor, and Jelsi is Jason and Kelsi." Taylor and all of the girls explained.

"Oh, nice." Jason nodded his head, liking the sound of Jelsi.

"Yeah." Chad and Ryan agreed, also liking the words Chaylor and Ryella.

**(A/N: Don't really know when a musical starts, so DON'T blame me)**

4:30PM or 5:00PM

Sharpay was inside her dressing room, changing into her dress she was going to wear. The other people **(The people that I didn't mention in the callbacks)** were going up first. After awhile, the auditorium is starting to fill up with people, who wanted to see Troypay sing and Ryella sing.

"Bravo. Thank you." Ms. Darbus said, after those people had finished.

"Now, I present to you, Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez."

Ryan and Gabriella walked out, nervously, but stayed calm. They were kind of shy, but they knew that they could do it together.

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

[Gabriella:  
A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights. ([Ryan: Unbelievable sights.)  
Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world.

[Ryan: Don't you dare close your eyes.  
[Gabriella: A hundred thousand things to see.  
[Ryan: Hold your breath, it gets better.

[Both: I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.

[Gabriella: I can't go back to where I used to be. ([Ryan: A whole new world.)  
A whole new world.

[Ryan: With new horizons to pursue.  
[Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
[Ryan: Let me share this whole new world with you.

[Gabriella: Oh a whole new world. ([Ryan: A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view.

[Both: No one to tell us no or where to go

[Gabriella: or say we're only dreaming. ([Ryan: A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise.

[Ryan: With new horizons to pursue. ([Gabriella: Every moment gets better.)

[Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
[Gabriella: Anywhere.  
[Ryan: Oh there's time to spare.  
[Gabriella: Let me share,  
[Ryan: this whole new world with you.

When they had finished, LOUD applauses came from everyone means that THEY TOTALLY LOVED IT!!!

"Bravo and brava. Okay, next is Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans."

They both came out together. Everyone was staring at them. How could the Drama-Queen and the Basketball Star EVER worked together? Well they will find out now.

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

They both felt that this is **THEIR** song. It tells about them.

When Troy and Sharpay had finished singing, Troy couldn't help but kissed Sharpay passionately on the lips. Sharpay didn't care if everyone saw them. She kissed him back. When they broke apart, they look towards the audience with a huge smile.

Suddenly, the auditorium was FILLED with LOUD clapping, comments, and "Wahoo's". Everything worked out perfectly.

"Bravo and brava. Such gentle and calm voices. Bravo and brava. Very good." Ms. Darbus said, with tears in her eyes.

So the Love Musical worked out GREAT!!! Now on to the basketball championships.

**Yay!!! How did you guys like it? I updated like you guys wanted me, too. Now the end yet. ALMOST!!! But not there. I will update the sequel on second later that I finished the last chapter.**

**R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! IT WILL MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!**

**Next Chapter: Basketball Championships**

**---Zashley/Troypay 4EVER, Zanessa/Troyella 4NEVER---**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	23. Basketball Championships

**Hello to everyone again. Thank you for all the people that reviewed!!! It means a lot. And I will make it MORE romantic. And the sequel is ALMOST there to start. Means that this story is almost ending. Boo-Hoo!!! Okay, too much drama. Here is the next chapter.**

**Summary: **Only Ryan and knew that there was another side of Sharpay Evans and why she acted the "Ice Queen" way. And I know that I'm not good at making summaries, but that's all I'm going to tell you. THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, instead of the other people. I will tell you, but I own no one or nothing!!!

**Couples:** Troypay, Ryella, and a little bit Chaylor

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Basketball Championships**

_Previously:_

"_Bravo and brava. Such gentle and calm voices. Bravo and brava. Very good." Ms. Darbus said, with tears in her eyes._

_So the Love Musical worked out GREAT!!! Now on to the basketball championships._

It is the basketball championships already. And Troy and the rest of the team were inside the lockers, changing out in their uniforms.

"Dude, it is the championships ALREADY! And time feels like it is moving fast." Chad said, as he put on his shirt.

"Yeah. I'm just glad of everything that happened."

"Yea, dude. Okay, change quick."

He ran out of the locker and Coach Bolton walked in.

"Troy, I want you to play the best out there."

"I know, dad. Win the championships."

"No. I want you to have fun. And remember that you will put a smile on my face if you have fun and a bigger smile, if you win. You got it?"

"Yes, Coach--- I mean, dad."

"Okay. See you out there."

He walked out to the gym.

Troy smiled to himself. Life couldn't get better than this. He had the perfect girlfriend, Gabby got a perfect boyfriend, and he will win the championships no matter what.

And did I mention that I HAVE THE PERFECT, HOT GIRLFRIEND?!!!

**_'Okay, you don't have to get over excited there.'_**

Troy rolled his eyes to himself and ran out to the gym.

IN THE GYM

The band started to play their song, or whatever. The wildcats ran out to the gym and started to shoot baskets. Troy saw Sharpay and smiled to her. She smiled back and gave his a thumbs-up. He laughed a little and went to Chad.

**(A/N: I don't know how to describe the basketball plays, so I'll just skip to the end of the game.)**

It was only 10 second left in the game. And the wildcats just had to shoot 1 more basket and they have the championships. Chad dribbled the ball, passed it to Zeke, who threw it to Troy. He caught it and threw it in the net.

3

2

1

The ball got it and just in time, too. The buzzer ran.

**BUZZZZ!!!!**

**THE WILDCATS HAD WON!!!**

All of them ran to congratulations each other. Coach Bolton got the trophy and gave it to Troy.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad yelled to everyone.

"WILDCATS!!!"

Troy ran to Sharpay, who ran to him.

"You were great!"

"Thanks."

"And here is your present for winning."

She put her lips to his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other. They could have continued, but…

"Hey, here the game ball, Captain." Chad said, as he stepped in the middle.

Troy took it and gave it to the whole gang.

"We ALL deserved it. Especially you Kelsi, our composer."

Kelsi blushed and took it. She walked away for a while. Jason came up to her and threw the ball to the basket. Kelsi gave him a kiss and he blushed red.

So, everyone had a great time!!!

**I'm so sorry that I made the LAST chapter so short. But I will post the sequel. One… two… three… NOW!!!**

**Extras:**

**Chapter 23. The Plan A Accomplished **

**Chapter 24. Author's Note **

**Chapter 25. Soundtrack **

**Chapter 26. Reviewers **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	24. Plan A Accomplished

**PLAN A ACCOMPLISHED!!!**

**Troypay and Ryella FOREVER!!!**

**From: Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez**

**Author: Michelle To**

**Helped: ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!**


	25. LAST Author's Note

**Please read my sequel. It is called "Summer Romance". It is the sequel for this story. Thank you for reading my story.**

**From: Michelle To**


	26. Soundtrack

**Soundtrack:**

**1. At The Beginning- Donna Lewis and Richard Marx**

**2. Rainy Day- Janel Parrish**

**3. Everything I Do- Bryan Adams**

**4. Reflections- Christina Aguilera**

**5. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

**6. If I'm Not The One- Nsync**

**7. A Whole New World- Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson**

**From: Michelle To**


	27. REVIEWERS

**Reviewers**

**1. marri (16) SECOND TOP REVIEWER!!!**

**2. princess-flora101**

**3. Marian66 (20) TOP REVIEWER!!!**

**4. christina11 (2)**

**5. JessieAshTFan1**

**6. mogi93 (4)**

**7. umbrella.spongecake**

**8. napd567**

**9. Icy4aReason (2)**

**10. zashley101troypay**

**11. SmokingCitySky**

**12. xoxROMANCEADDICTxox**

**13. TropaySharpayforeverlifefan**

**14. aroura528 (4)**

**15. mastermagic1**

**16. smilingrulz**

**17. katasticx33**

**18. Ava522**

**19. justnina**

**20. KRB**

**21. zashleylove16**

**22. SwayWithMe**

**Congratulations, Marian66, TOP REVIEWER, and marri, SECOND TOP REVIEWER!! You get a surprise in your email that has a PM from me. THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!!!**

**NEXT REVIEWER IS ON MY NEXT STORY:**

**Summer Romance**

**Happily Ever After**

**ZashleyTroypay and LunessaRyella Oneshots**

**A Christmas Story**

**Feelings In My Heart**

**Plan: Get Zashley Together**

**The Fall Musical and something else**

**Video Romance**

**Why?**

**Zashley 4EVER and Zanessa 4NEVER!!!!**


End file.
